The Legend of Zelda Interviews!
by Jenstone
Summary: I interview each character that I can remember in these interviews. Like, Ghirahim. Link's sister. Shadow Link. Red. Blue. Vio. Hand in toilet. Blah, you get it. Read on! (Inspired by DriftedDaisy's Zelda Interviews!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is the LoZ interviews! I liked DriftedDaisy's, so I'm basically using her idea. I'm not copying it, just I like the idea of the interviews (but they won't be a crazy XD) Oh, Drifted I really like it! WRITE ONE ON A TALKING EPONA. XD**

**Apparently, script is not allowed so I'm remaking this. **

"Yay! Interview time!" I shouted as I raced up to my chair. Link was my helper, and he stood behind me, sulking because I made him be my helper.

"Alright," Link groaned. "Who are we interviewing?"

"Ghiri of course!" I replied with a smile. Link's face turned from stress to shock.

"What?!" Link shouted, gripping my shoulders and giving them a shake.

I pushed his hands away, smiling and giggling. I sat down, picking up some paper and putting a pencil behind my ear. Link crossed his arms and sat down next to me, frowning and grunting. I smirked and stared at him, giggling the whole time.

"Why are you so giggly?" Link asked me, frowning still.

"Sorry! I just think it's so funny when you hate the people I interview!" I replied, my giggling turning into a laugh. Link sighed and rolled is eyes, just as Ghirahim walked in.

"Ghiri! Sit!" I said, showing my teeth in a smile and pointing to the couch in front of me. Ghirahim sat, looking around the building.

"You live in such a dump..." Ghirahim mumbled.

"I don't live here, ya know," I said. Ghirahim stared at me in shock, probably because I heard him.

"Alright," Link sighed, glaring daggers at Ghirahim. "What makes you so freaking easy to kick your butt?"

Ghirahim glared back even harder at the comment. "Excuse me? I, the Fabulous Demon Lord, am not easy to beat in battle!"

I remained silent. I wanted to see where this was going...

Link narrowed his eyes, standing up. "Whatever! You are so gullible!"

Ghirahim stood up as well, placing a finger on Link's chest. "You, skychild, almost died in the Fire Sanctuary! You, skychild, are so full of air. I should of murdered you when I had the chance! Now I get to listen to your awful mouth speak!"

I clasped a hand to my mouth, trying not to laugh.

Link pushed Ghirahim's finger away. "Shut... UP! I'm smarter than you, and you know it! Even when I was injured, I still managed to wipe that smirk off your face!"

I started to giggle...

Ghirahim grabbed Link's shoulders, tightening his grip. "You... skychild. Haven't told me where the second Gate of Time is yet."

"Like I'd ever tell you!"

"Want to do this the hard way?"

"Bring it on!"

"Fine!"

I gulped and stood up, showing some courage by smiling.

"Now boys," I said, pushing them apart. "Let's not fight."

Link growled and tried to push my hand away, but I kept a firm grip on both of their arms, which kept them apart.

Ghirahim managed to pull his arm away from my grip, so I grabbed it back.

"Do you promise not to fight? If so I'll let you go, okay?" I said, tightening my grip.

Ghirahim nodded, and Link nodded too. I shoved Link and he fell into his chair, and I casually let Ghirahim's arm go.

Link narrowed his eyes at me. "Why did you push me?"

"Because Ghirahim is my favourite character."

Link sighed, sitting up. I took a seat next to him, pointing for Ghirahim to sit.

He did, and I took back out my clipboard.

"Okay, now that THAT'S out of the way," I said, "we can ask questions."

Silence.

"Question one, why are obsessed with diamonds?"

Ghirahim was silent, before glaring daggers at me. "I'm not, skychild."

I nodded. "Uh, yeah, you are."

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

Ghirahim groaned, and stood up and left.

"Wait! I'm not done with you!" I screamed, chasing after him.

Silence.


	2. Ayrll!

Me: Okay time to interview yer sister then we can interview somebody else.

Link: Okay.

*Link's sister walks in*

Ayrll: Hi! I brought my telescope!

Me: I thought you gave it to your big brother...

Ayrll: Oh. Right. I stole it back because I missed it.

Link: *Sweatdrop*

Ayrll: Why is my big brother so short for his age?

Link: I'm... Not... Short! I'm seventeen, and I'm not short!

Me: Ayrll, he's from a different game.

Ayrll: Oh. Okay! But he is short...

Link: OKAY ONTO THE QUESTIONS.

Me: Okay, Ayrll. Questions one, why do you like birds so much?

Ayrll: I think they're really fun to watch! So pretty.

Me: Okay. Question two, why was your brother sleeping on the deck thing on his birthday?

Ayrll: I'm not sure about that. He's naturally lazy, but I don't know why he decided to sleep up there!

Me: Aw, this Linky here is lazy too! He had to be woken up by a bird!

Ayrll: That's silly!

Link: Um... can we change the subject? Please?

Me: No.

Ayrll: What's question three?

Me: Uh, there is no question three. Get out.

Ayrll: *Leaves*

Me: Okay I'm going to eat my daily bag of sugar then we shall interview Zelda.

Link: Okay. Wait... what?!

Me: Out!


End file.
